vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Vader
Summary Darth Vader (born as Anakin Skywalker) is a powerful Sith Lord and an the most famous villain from the Star Wars saga. He is the main antagonist of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, the secondary main antagonist in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi before being redeemed, and the main protagonist/deuteragonist of the prequel trilogy. He was one of the main protagonists in The Phantom Menace as a little boy, then was the deuteragonist in Attack of the Clones, the main protagonist of the TV series Star Wars: The Clone Wars, but in Revenge of the Sith he is the main protagonist turned antagonist. (The true main antagonist in the Star Wars franchise being Darth Sidious). He stands as one of the most iconic and greatest villains in both Star Wars and fiction in general. In the TV series Star Wars: Rebels, having tasked the series' main antagonist the Inquisitor with destroying any Jedi he comes across and/or hears about. He is also considered the main antagonist of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and The Force Unleashed II, as master of the protagonist Galen Marek. He was portrayed by David Prowse and voiced by James Earl Jones. In the prequel trilogy, Anakin Skywalker, Vader's previous identity, was portrayed by Hayden Christensen as a young apprentice in Episodes II & III and by Jake Lloyd when he was a child in Episode I. Power and Stats Tier: 7-C, likely High 7-A | High 6-A Name: Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker Origins: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 22.5 to 46 standard years old (Episode III - Episode VI) Classification: Human Cyborg/Force-User/Dark Lord of the Sith/Former Jedi Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Perception, Aura-Sensing, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition/Prescience, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Energy Blasts (in the form of Kinetite), Regeneration (Mid-Low; in the form of Force Healing), Poison Resistance, Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (as per editing the Holocron, to activate it, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Transmutation Resistance (resisted the effects of the Muur Talisman which turns even force users into monsters known as Rakghouls), Battlemind, Consume Essence, Force Scream, Force Stun, Pyrokinesis, resistance to Force Drain Attack Potency: At least Town level (able to drag Freighters larger and sturdier than a [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=33602 Maxillipede shuttle ] out of the sky and destroy them upon impacting the ground), likely Small Island level (it's the same as his durability, due to it being the same power just used in different fashion); is also able to cut those with durability similar to General Grievous' with lightsaber | Multi Continent level (by the time of Return of the Jedi, Darth Vader has surpassed his previous peak in power; should be capable of generating such power with his strongest techniques at the very minimum) Speed: Sub-Relativistic, Relativistic+ reactions augmented by precog (superior to Ahsoka Tano who can keep up with his Inquisitors, Ahsoka Tano as a Padawan could put up a defensive effort against General Grievous, Asajj Ventress (a peer in dueling to Kenobi and Anakin during TCW), and kill Magnaguard. Capable of trading strikes with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Darth Vader is considerably more powerful than his previous peak as Anakin Skywalker) | Relativistic+, Lightspeed reactions augmented by precog Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman Levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Strength: Class GJ with Force amplification | Class GJ+ with Force amplification (one of the physically strongest Force Users of his era) Durability: Large Building level naturally (his armor should be comparable to the Senate Commando's armor that barely let him survive a thermal detonator's explosion); at least Town level (survived the explosion of the largest weapons factory in the galaxy be comparable in size to the former [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=33602 largest droid foundry from the Clone Wars]), likely Small Island level with Force amplification (appears capable of erecting a barrier powerful enough to cause Proton Torpedoes to veer off course and defend himself from the explosions) | At least Multi City Block level naturally (he wears heavy durasteel armor same material used for the armor of [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=19680 Assault Droids made by the Star Forge]); Multi Continent level with Force amplification (withstood prolonged exposure to a the full power of Darth Sidious' Force Lightning before succumbing to fatal wounds) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended human melee range with lightsaber, planetary with Force powers (capable of Force Choking someone in orbit around a planet while he's on the surface) | Star System (Per the Force Secret "Distant Power"), Galatic with telepathy Standard Equipment: His lightsaber, armor that can resist blaster bolts and lightsaber strikes to a degree Intelligence: Mechanical and technical genius, built an advanced droid and a pod racer when he was 9 years old, designed custom starfighters and other devices, master starfighter pilot, high strategic intelligence and leadership ability, mastery of multiple forms of lightsaber combat, good at psychological manipulation Weaknesses: Vulnerable to electric attacks of sufficient strength due to being a cyborg, cannot use Force Lightning (can shield himself with the force and also modify his suit against this but strong enough electric attacks can still kill him, such as Darth Sidious') Notable Attacks/Techniques: Disney Abilities *'''-Force Barrier:' A defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. Vader has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even protecting his TIE Fighter by causing multiple Proton Torpedoes to veer off course and explode in front of him and protecting himself from the destruction of the largest weapons factory in the galaxy. *'-Force Scream:' Darth Vader unleashes a Force enhanced scream. He used this power in Episode III, despite the weakened state he was in after his fight with Obi-Wan and pain of surgery, to shake the room and crush machinery in it. *'-Telekinesis:''' Darth Vader can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Darth Vader has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even pulling freighters out of the sky and crushing AT-AT.  *'''-Telepathy:''' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Darth Vader has a considerably mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself.  *'''-Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Darth Vader can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Darth Vader demonstrated this power when he used the Force to block several of Han Solo's blaster shots. '''Legends/EU Abilities' *'''-Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. Could shield himself from Starkiller's explosion that was visible from outside the Deathstar even in his damaged state from being hit with TK blasts, machinery and their explosions. *'-Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'-Dun Moch:' A Sith technique, it involves probing the mind of the opponent then using the info for psychological warfare to erode their will. Experienced practicioners can work on experienced force users who are capable of blocking their mind out from probes. *'-Force Choke:' Possibly his most used technique, he applies his telekinesis to crush an opponent's throat (or other body parts if he chooses). Usually used to kill insubordinate underlings. Interestingly it only requires line of sight to use, as Vader displayed over several kilometers the ability to '''Force Choke' Imperial Officers such as Admiral Ozzel. *'''-Force Scream:' An enraged scream that causes devastation to any that were unfortunate enough to be in close proximity who were'nt strong enough to survive, he used this in episode III despite the weakened state he was in after the fight and pain of surgery to shake the room and crush machinery in it. He threatened to bring down the Jedi Temple while choking out an Inquisitor (dark sider) till he stopped. He also shook a building to it's foundation while in a Hangar with Typho. All of this in his early years (during ROTS era months after the events on Mustafar). *'-Force Stun:' Vader locks his targets in catatonic paralysis. *'-Kinetite:' Described as molding "Force energized lightning" into a sphere of restrained kinetic energy which can be thrown at an enemy. Instead of burning or electrocuting it's target like most forms of Force lightning, it acts as a solid projectile. *'-Lightsaber Combat:' Vader is a master of all forms of lightsaber combat, specializing in the '''Shien' and Djem So lightsaber styles, and is also proficient with the Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Niman, '''and Juyo''' forms. Can also use his saber as a boomerang to decapitate opponents. *'''-Memory Manipulation:' He can rip into the mind of his opponent to gain info like he did in episode VI in his final duel with his son or learn new things such as a new language (called drain knowledge). He can project images of his opponent's fears, torturing them to a point they're left in a vegetative state for a while. He can access the memories of people to see, hear and feel what they did (including the force signature felt) to better understand things as shown with the force user Tesla. Can scramble the minds of non force sensitives at least since even Darth Maul was trained to do that. *'-Mental Domination/Defense:' Can bend the will of opponents to do his bidding, has even killed a Toydarian (beings famous for their ability to resist force suggestions) by inflecting mental pain on it. Can create mental blocks like experienced force users to prevent mind from being probed or scrambled and can also trace telepathic trails left behind by telepaths who may have planted something in his mind, a high level telepath however can leave no trails. *'-Pyrokinesis:''' Vader, at a young age, accidentally used this power to burn an opponent from the inside of their body.  *'''-Telekinesis:''' Vader can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has.  *'''-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'-Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Vader can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. He most likely employed this ability when Starkiller attacked him for an extended period of time with Force Lightning. '''Note:' This profile only covers Anakin Skywalker after he became Darth Vader. The Sith Lords Respect Thread - Information on various Sith Lords powers, abilities, feats and backgrounds as well on the Force itself Key: Disney Canon | Legends/EU Universe Disney Canon Respect Threads http://www.comicvine.com/profile/americanspeeddemon/blog/canon-darth-vader-respect-thread/110705/ http://www.comicvine.com/profile/zapan87/blog/darth-vader-respect-thread-part-1/98512/ - Has both Disney and Legends http://www.comicvine.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/darth-vader-respect-thread-part-2-1643437/ - Has both Disney and Legends Legends/EU Canon Respect Threads http://www.comicvine.com/profile/zapan87/blog/darth-vader-respect-thread/98512/ - Has both Disney and Legends http://www.comicvine.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/darth-vader-respect-thread-part-2-1643437/ - Has both Disney and Legends Versus Threads Notable Victories: Darth Krayt (Star Wars) Darth Malgus (Star Wars) Sword Art Online Verse (This was Canon Vader) Mace Windu (Star Wars) Kira Yamato (Gundam SEED) (Note: He won in piloting skills) Obito Uchiha (Naruto) (This was Expanded Universe Vader) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) (This was Expanded Universe Vader) Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby (RWBY) (This was Canon Vader) Saitama (One Punch Man) Saitama's profile (Note: This was Saitama as of 2016/01/27) Notable Losses: Goku (Dragon Ball) Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Inconclusive Matches: Darth Bane (Star Wars) (Possibly outdated) Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Tragic Characters Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Manipulators